justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kronostradamus
I have been on hiatus since September of 2017 due to focusing on post-secondary education. I will still respond to any questions you may have, be prepared to wait however. Thank you for understanding. For previous messages from late 2012 and up: Archive. ---- Something you might want to check out Thread:34676 JC FF GMRE (talk) 15:49, January 15, 2017 (UTC) You JC1 vehicles table... ...is missing one helicopter: Huerta PA51 Aztek. GMRE (talk) 12:56, January 29, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks! I wasn't sure if I got everything. Kronos Talk 19:54, January 30, 2017 (UTC) ::I didn't count them, I only noticed when I was looking for that vehicle. GMRE (talk) 20:47, January 30, 2017 (UTC) :::Let me know if you notice anything else. Kronos Talk 00:11, January 31, 2017 (UTC) Background *I've noticed that the "theme designer" allows the content area to be given a certain degree of transparency. That would let us see the middle of the background picture. Maybe that could be made use of somehow? *Also, the new "header" design makes the "wordmark" seem a bit odd. I already updated it to eliminate its transparency (it was otherwise all red). That fixed it for now. *The wiki name at the top needs to be eliminated so as to not be redundant to the wordmark. But what to replace it with? GMRE (talk) 20:00, June 13, 2017 (UTC) :I changed the header text to "Database for the Just Cause Universe", but the mainpage and user pages seem to display the default "Just Cause Wiki", which I guess makes sense. GMRE (talk) 20:48, June 13, 2017 (UTC) :Seems the user pages just took an additional moment to update, but the mainpage remains. GMRE (talk) 20:49, June 13, 2017 (UTC) ::The userpage says "Database for the Just Cause Universe" now [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:07, June 13, 2017 (UTC) JCFF background Could you downgrade the File:Medici mountain castle.png to the pitiful 300 kilobyte limit with out epic pixelation? Also would be nice if the texts and the smiley could still be on it somehow. GMRE (talk) 17:01, June 15, 2017 (UTC) :Sounds like complicating coding to me [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:07, June 15, 2017 (UTC) ::Longer discussion at: http://just-cause-fan-fiction.wikia.com/d/p/3032094675130640913/ GMRE (talk) 17:32, June 15, 2017 (UTC) Red wordmark I know it looks really crappy, but the completely white letters at least make it easier to read. Feel free to improve it. (I can't make things transparent, so I made the whole background red.) GMRE (talk) 12:55, July 10, 2017 (UTC) Can you do something that lets one color gradually become another? I tried that for the JCFF wordmark, but that just looks like a 5 year olds first attempt to draw in paint. GMRE (talk) 13:14, July 10, 2017 (UTC) ::I may try to create a new wordmark entirely, in the style of Just Cause 3, but I can easily create a proper looking black and white current one. ::Also, by one color gradually becoming another, do you mean a gradient? Luckily, there's a gradient tool in most good image editing software. Here's an example to see if we're on the same page. Kronos Talk 19:54, July 10, 2017 (UTC) :The red wordmark looks very good right now but :I don't see any fading (or darkening on that matter) color [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 13:38, July 10, 2017 (UTC) :::Yes, I meant a gradient. I don't know how good that would look, but that could potentially fit in well with how the right edge of the top bar is already a large gradient. Also, that way there could still be some space there for some "2000" "pages", or whatever. GMRE (talk) 20:55, July 10, 2017 (UTC) Read this if you're bored Link. GMRE (talk) 15:16, July 13, 2017 (UTC) :I give it 4 smileys out of 5. Very creative. Kronos Talk 05:37, July 22, 2017 (UTC) What's your take on this? Link. GMRE (talk) 15:51, July 17, 2017 (UTC) :Smileys are yes. Smileys are good. Smileys are great on a comment based wikia. Kronos Talk 05:36, July 22, 2017 (UTC) ::So I guess we can copy that page here too in the future. GMRE (talk) 08:37, July 22, 2017 (UTC) :::I concur [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:39, July 22, 2017 (UTC) Do you remember exactly... ...how you added the auto-refresh feature to the Recent Wiki Activity page of this wiki? Because this seems quite complicated [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 14:26, February 26, 2018 (UTC) New background We should like split the left side to include something about Just Cause 4. GMRE (talk) 20:45, June 27, 2018 (UTC) If you're still sneaking around... ...while feeling bored, or something, come check out the JCFF discord. We're almost constantly discussing things there, as long as the timezones work out. GMRE (talk) 19:54, June 30, 2018 (UTC) JC4 temporary box art I made that for the mainpage. I predict that the final game box art will have a more compact "Just Cause 4", but the way the sky will partly blend into the rest of the art will be the same. The tone difference at the line is something I can't fix, but it's something. GMRE (talk) 19:54, June 30, 2018 (UTC) JC4 artworks for editing Since you're our editing guy... If you want any high-resolution JC4 artworks, go to http://www.justcause.com/ and scroll down to where you can download a "fan kit". It has several JC4 artworks. Some are normal size and some are the largest picture files I've ever had in my computer. Like 12000x4228 pixels. Even as JPEG it's still 69.9 MB! We already have smaller resolution versions of most of those tho, but they seem useful. GMRE (talk) 13:21, July 22, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks for that! Downloading it right now. I'm sure it will come in handy. Kronos Talk 21:41, July 22, 2018 (UTC) If you like to fiddle around with coding... We're going to need someone to update the Just Cause Wiki:Article quality levels template(s) to the new code. Wikia has let us know that that specific coding for collapsable templates is now outdated. https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?query=Collapsing+help "ShowHide is no longer supported, but is in use on this page. You should consider switching to the MediaWiki collapsible selectors, such as class="mw-collapsible". See the Collapsing help page for more details." GMRE (talk) 17:12, September 28, 2018 (UTC)